A photoconductive switch is an electrical switch that is controlled by an optical input (e.g., light) to cause photo-induced conductivity of the switch material. For example, light applied to the switch material can increase its electrical conductance as a consequence of irradiation with light. Photoconductive switches can be used for photoconductive sampling, generation of high frequency pulses (e.g., terahertz pulses), high-speed photodetectors in optical fiber communications, and in analog-to-digital converters, among other applications. More flexible photoconductive switch modules that allow independent optimization of switch parameters are needed to provide efficient and cost-effective modules.